The overall goal of this project is to improve the quality and effectiveness of alcohol and drug education programs in the 14 SREB states. The project sponsors semi-annual problem-solving conferences involving individuals from both public and private agencies who have responsibility--primarily at the state level--for developing alcohol and drug education programs. Some of the problem areas addressed by the regional conferences include 1) coordination of drug programs at state and local levels, 2) involvement of voluntary agencies, 3) assessing needs and setting objectives for more effective program planning, 4) improved organization of drug education program, 5) enhanced educational competence of drug educators, 6) increased and improved evaluation of programs. In addition to regional conferences, the project sponsors three small task-oriented workshops each year to develop recommendations for reaching specific target populations (e.g., industry, suburbia, minority groups) with alcohol and drug education. Workshop digests and conference proceedings are distributed throughout the region. The project supports an educational approach which promotes the development of mature, responsible decision-making skills that enable a person to deal with a number of behavioral issues, not just the behavior involved in the use of alcohol and drugs. It encourages educators to develop programs which focus on "people problems" which may lead to drug misuse rather than the pharmacological properties of drugs. The first year's activities include a regional conference on objectives and coordination of alcohol and drug education programs, and a workshop on drug education in the public school system. Plans for the remainder of the year include a workshop series to identify the core of competence (knowledge, skills, and values and attitudes) required for a teacher to serve in the role of "drug educator," a workshop concerning the role of the news media in alcohol and drug education and a regional conference on evaluation as a tool for tailoring program direction.